Sugar Spun Summer
by blue-eyed-blonde12
Summary: -"Methinks he's in trouble."- Abby and Hoagie make some interesting observations on a hot and sticky summer day. -Abby/Hoagie, Kuki/Wally in the background. Literally.-


"How do you think it's going?" His question hung in the still air. She shrugged and he could feel her muscles shifting against his back. It was a strange sensation, but he found that he didn't mind it one bit.

"If ya don't see smoke, assume it's fine, that's Abby's motto," she said, popping the joints in her fingers to amuse herself. Hoagie winced at the cracking sound from behind him and she stopped abruptly.

How they ended up tricked and wrangled into spying ('looking out for teammates' Nigel had insisted.) on Wally and Kuki, she'd never know. As if experienced Teens Next Door Operatives needed babysitting. The hill that they'd taken refuge on was covered in soft, green grass and shaded by a large oak. Abby would have liked nothing more than to curl up and sleep, right then and there, with the mild breeze toying with her hair, Hoagie next to her…

But instead, they were sitting back to back with nothing to do for another hour and a half. Abby groaned and turned around, perching her elbows on Hoagie's shoulders to peer at the park beyond the hill. She could see a hint of orange shirt by the duck pond and rested her chin on her companion's head to watch the blonde feed the water fowl. Together they watched as the small girl with black hair joined the boy, her hands cupped around what could only be duck food, half of which she emptied into the Aussie's hands. Abby chuckled as Wally tossed the pellets into the bushes behind them when Kuki was preoccupied with feeding a swan that had come by a moment before. When the Japanese girl turned around, he offered her the most innocent smile that he possessed in his facial expression catalog. The girl placed her hands on her hips and Abby knew that one slim eyebrow was raised in suspicion as she regarded Wally.

Hoagie laughed at his friend's predicament and the motion shook Abby. She folded her hands on top of his head, secretly enjoying the softness of his auburn locks, and rested her chin again.

"He is indeed a moron." Hoagie said, as though just coming to the conclusion. Abby shook her head, not bothering to lift it.

"Nah, he just don't like duckies," she said, a lazy grin spreading its way across her pretty features. "or bunnies, or kitties, or anything remotely cute, sans Ms. Sanban there." Her eyes lit up as she remembered and she shoved a hand into the pocket of her jeans, withdrawing two suckers she'd stowed away just that morning. "Right or left, Hoags?"

He held up his left hand without comment and curled his fingers around the purple sucker she'd placed into his palm. He brought it to his face to inspect it, shrugged, tore off the plastic wrapping, and popped it into his mouth. "Ooh, lucky guy. She let him off the hook." Abby glanced at the scene.

"Uh, think again."

"Wha-?" Hoagie burst into gales of laughter. Kuki was standing on the bank of the pond, a hand to her mouth as her shoulders shook with giggles, looking out on the dripping boy in the water.

"Sh-she p-pushed him?" He snorted through his chuckles and she began to snicker with him. The shaking the laughter caused overbalanced her and Abby fell to the ground, still hiccupping. She took the orange sucker from her mouth so she wouldn't choke on it and he leaned over her, eyes flashing concern.

"You alright?" she nodded and noticed that his arms were caging her against the ground.

"Abby's fine," she murmured, two voices in her head battling for an opinion on their current position. (One said it was bad, bad, bad. The other, less goody-goody, was doing something resembling a combination of the Macarena, Time Warp, and Mashed Potato in celebration. She really hoped that she was a better dancer than Inner Voice Two.) "Lemme up."

"No, I don't think I will actually," His voice sounded confident, but Abby could see pink being painted across the bridge of his nose and the plane of his cheeks. She quirked an eyebrow, bringing a leg up to plant her foot squarely in the middle of his chest where she let it rest like a waiting lion. He blinked at her before his expression turned into one that dared her to kick him. Hoagie looked out at the pond again, to where a smiling Kuki was pulling a shivering Wally from the waters and then looked back at Abby. He grinned manically and she let her foot drop back down to the grass, her bluff called.

"Now, let's see, what should I let you up for? Candy?" He pretended to consider before shaking his head and pulling the purple sucker from his mouth, making sure to give her no way to escape as he did so. "Nah, got candy. Money? Nope, got money." She was glaring at him, very unamused by his antics, wondering if the orange lolly in her hand would be difficult to get out of his hair.

"Abby'll kiss you if you let her up." She said dryly, knowing what he was getting at. He pondered this falsely for a moment before smirking at her.

"How about I let you up for a kiss?" her brows furrowed. Hadn't that been what she said? "Ah-ha," he said triumphantly, "If I let you up first, I'd never get my kiss. Pucker up." Abby rolled her eyes and reached up to grab his collar, bringing his lips down to meet hers. Purple and orange suckers fell to the ground, forgotten.

* * *

_Hmm...I dunno. Do I like it, do I not? Unsure. I don't even know if it makes sense. You tell me, eh? Reviews for me please?  
_

_Love always,_

_Jess  
_


End file.
